Very Merry Christmas
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Jirou receives the best Christmas present of all from his boyfriend. Adorable. Fluff.


Title: Very Merry Christmas

Rating: K+

Pairing: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Summary: Jirou receives the best Christmas present of all from his boyfriend.

Authors Note: Merry Christmas to everyone!! Also please help support our favorite pairing by joining the 'Adorable Revolution' on face book. Thank you, and enjoy the teeth rotting fluff.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Very Merry Christmas

Jirou stared in awe at the vast amounts of decorations that adorned the Atobe manor's grand hall. He had already seen them a thousand times over but it was so much different seeing them on Christmas, and this is a very special Christmas. It was the last Christmas they would have as the Hyoutei Regulars. They were graduated from Senior High soon and they would all go their separate ways. Of course, Shishido and Choutarou were looking at apartments together like their married couple everyone knew they were. Oshitari and Gakuto were sure to last because Gakuto was willing to move to Osaka just for Oshitari. Oshitari announced he would be going home to attend university and Gakuto promptly began looking at universities in Osaka, though he hadn't told Oshitari yet. No, it was his own relationship with Atobe that had him on edge.

They were both 18 now and Keigo is the heir to Atobe Corp. He would need a serious relationship soon. Serious along the lines of marriage and producing an heir. They had been dating since second year in Junior High so they were lucky to have made it as far as they did but school romances hardly ever last--unless you're Shishido and Choutarou, they would never break up. He sighed dejectedly, rubbing his head furiously. This was a bad train of thoughts, he knew, but it was all true. How much longer till Kushina-san tried to break them up and have Keigo marry a rich debutante. Jirou would be really to wager, not long.

"Thank you, Shishido-san, it's perfect," Choutarou thanked, wrapping his new favorite scarf around his neck and successfully making his sempai blush. Though nowadays a mere smile from Choutarou could make Shishido blush. They were so in love.

"You are such a pervert," Gakuto cried, pushing his boyfriend and hiding the book he had just unwrapped from everyone sights. "What are you going to do when you are all the way back in Osaka without me?"

Yuushi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Gakuto and pulling him close to plant a kiss on his hair. "Oh, I know you are coming with me so we have plenty of time to put that book to good use," the megane smirked. Apparently, Oshitari had known Gakuto was planning to move to Osaka just for him.

Jirou sighed again, this was so depressing. Getting up he walked across the large hall towards the balcony that overlooked the grounds, ignoring the looks his friends were giving him. Though it was cold and snowing he ignored it for just staring at the frozen glistening lightened pond. It was beautiful. As beautiful as the ice prince that owned it.

"Jirou?" said ice prince's voice called, as a thick blanket was placed over Jirou's shaking form. "You'll catch cold out here."

Jirou shrugged.

"What's the matter," Keigo asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About the future?"

"Un." It was useless to lie to Keigo.

"How about you open your gift and leave the thoughts of the future for later," Keigo said, holding a small box over to Jirou. Jirou smiled at his favorite wrapping, blue with silver snow flakes and a bright blue bow. Slowly he unwrapped the present, smiling at the white box he held in his hands. "What is this?"

"Open it," Keigo sighed, eyes turning to the pond. Jirou removed the white lid to reveal a blue velvet box. His eyes widened a part of him praying this is what he thought it was. "Turn away so they can't see."

Jirou did so before cracking open the velvet box to see a silver ring inside, a blue sapphire glistening proudly in the center. "Keigo….?"

"Forgive ore-sama is I don't get down on one knee."

"Is this really…?" an engagement ring, he finished in his head.

"It is. As you have realized it is our final year of Senior High and ore-sama is now 18 years old. As such ore-sama will be working under father while in university so that I may take over the company and thus, I need to take a wife."

"But Keigo, I'm not a girl," Jirou frowned.

"I realize this," he laughed. "And I have already discussed this with father. We can marry under the condition that we have a child through surrogacy."

"That's the only condition?"

"Hai. Among the basics of acting the part of an Atobe in public. So, Akutagawa Jirou, will you marry me?"

Jirou could feel tears welling up in his eyes, tears of joy. He had been worried for nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sliding the box to Keigo he held out his left hand. "You have to put the ring on my finger," he told him, trying to keep the tears from falling. Keigo gladly obliged to this. Taking the ring from the velvet box he slid the ring onto the ring finger of Jirou's left hand. Not even a moment later the blonde through himself at Keigo, arms wrapped tightly around the heir's neck and tears of joy streaming down his face. "I love you, Keigo."

"I love you, too, Jirou," he smiled, pushing the blonde back slightly so he could place a delicate kiss to his fiancée's lips.

"It's so beautiful," Oshitari cooed, dabbing at his eyes. "So so wonderfully beautiful."

"Congratulations, Jirou-sempai. Atobe-buchou," Choutarou beamed before knocking Shishido lightly.

"Yeah, congratulations and stuff," Shishido grumbled.

Atobe groaned, he should have known they would interrupt them anyway. Jirou merely laughed, hugging his fiancée tighter. _His _fiancée. "Merry Christmas, Keigo."

Keigo placed a delicate finger under Jirou's chin, lifting his chin to seal their lips again. "Merry Christmas, Jirou." And there would be many 'Merry Christmas's to come.

-owari-


End file.
